<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>may it be a light for you in dark places by cereus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460862">may it be a light for you in dark places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus'>cereus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candlelight, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Mood Board, Multi, Photoshop, Yuletide, black and white, pic edits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>may it be a light for you in dark places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" ....this is the light of Earendil our most beloved star. May it be a light to you in dark places when all other lights go out. "</em>
</p><p>(Tolkien Secret Santa Winter Holiday Calendar Treat, Day: Candlelight)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>